Coming Home
by Bishie Huntress
Summary: Naruto searches Sasuke out, knowing they'll fight, hoping he'll come home.


**AN:** _So, this was... _inspired_ by this horrifically written fanfic that really didn't do what the author seemed to think it should do. I wanted so terribly to rewrite it, because it just... sucked so bad. Honestly. I'm sorry, unnamed author._

_This little oneshot is dedicated to _Calumongal_, since she told me to write it, and then she read it, and she gives me lots of awesome feedback on things you guys haven't even seen yet. :D If you like _Trigun_, or _Digimon_, or _Fallout: New Vegas_, check her out; she's quite the amazing author!_

_Please read and enjoy! And please review! It lets me know whether it was good, bad, or just outright plotless with a winning summary. XD_

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled from far behind the blond boy. "Slow down, Naruto!"

Obligingly, Naruto halted, dancing from foot to foot impatiently as he waited for his pink-haired teammate to catch up to him. She did, finally, and stopped. Hands on knees, she bent over, gasping for breath.

"I know—I know you want to find him Naruto…" She paused to breathe some more and wipe the sweat from her brow before continuing. "…but you can't do it alone. You're gonna need us!" She gestured at Kakashi and Sai.

"But every minute means he could be getting farther away!" the blond protested.

"Sakura's right, Naruto," Kakashi said. "By all accounts, Sasuke is a dangerous man, surrounded by dangerous people. We'll find him, but you're going to need us." Sai nodded his agreement.

Naruto lowered his gaze. "I know, but… It's just…"

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know. _We_ know. We'll find him." Her steady green gaze reassured Naruto immensely.

"All right! Are you ready to keep going?" At the nods from his teammates, Naruto flashed his trademark grin and they took off again, together this time.

* * *

Naruto forged on through the trees, eyes scanning for signs of his quarry. His thoughts drifted worriedly to his teammates for a moment before he shook his head, telling himself to focus on what was before him, instead of behind.

Sakura had been right, as she nearly always was. One by one, the members of Team Seven had broken away to battle the members of Sasuke's team. They were dangerous, they were deadly, but Naruto had all the faith in the world in his friends. And if the unthinkable happened… Well, he wouldn't let their sacrifice be in vain.

Then Naruto caught sight of dark hair, and darker eyes, and suddenly there was no room to think any more.

Apparently Sasuke had decided it was time to stop running. They had reached a wide, open field, tall grasses swaying in a harsh, pre-storm wind. Naruto had barely broken the tree line when the rogue nin came dashing toward him, sword held low and ready.

The blond dodged the long blade but not the kick that came right after. He went flying a ways along the border of the trees before he managed to get his feet under him, but Sasuke was right there with him_._ He had only enough time to pull out a kunai to block the next sword strike and their faces were _so close._

Sasuke's face was blank, emotionless; Naruto thought his eyes looked dead. In comparison, he could feel the grimace on his own features, manifested by the strain it took to keep the other's weapon at bay.

"Bastard!" he gritted out. "Just come back already!"

"Hn."

And then he was gone, whirling away to strike from another direction, and Naruto lost himself in the dance of battle.

Sometime later, when the field was riddled with holes, when Naruto was breathing heavily and several shadow clones had met their end, when blood poured down the side of Sasuke's face from a shallow cut over his ear and he refused to wince from at least three broken ribs, they found themselves in a moment of pause.

"Why do you keep running?" Naruto shouted, completely unfazed by the length of the field separating them. "I know you got your revenge!"

"You know nothing," Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"You know nothing!" Sasuke shouted. "You don't know anything, you stupid idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved a dismissive hand, breaths starting to slow. "I know that, too. What I _want_ to know is what it's gonna take to bring your sorry butt back to Konoha!"

"Nothing short of death will bring me back!" Deciding there had been enough words exchanged, Sasuke charged at Naruto once again.

Naruto, however, had other ideas. "Okay, I get it," he said, rather calmly. "But wait!" He held up a hand, palm out.

Bemused and a bit confused, Sasuke halted his violent forward motion. He watched with wariness as Naruto rummaged around in a pocket for a moment. Anticipating a weapon, he was somewhat surprised when Naruto pulled out a much-battered, folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it out.

"Remember this?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at the paper, then at Naruto's face, questioning.

"This was the day we had our team picture taken," he continued, just as quietly. "I remember I was so excited to be put on a team with Sakura; she was so cute back then!"

Sasuke almost snorted. _Almost._

The blond went on. "But I was just as excited to be placed on a team with Sasuke. You were my ultimate rival. I would never admit to having such terrible ninja skills, but let's face it: I sucked." He laughed a little. "And there you were, the dream of every girl: perfect scores, perfect skills. I know I said I didn't want you on my team. After all, you had Sakura's heart." He smiled wryly.

"But you kept me trying, you damn bastard. And on the day this picture was taken, when we were fighting… Do you remember what Kakashi-sensei said to us?"

Wind ruffled the grass between them before the silence was broken by Sasuke's soft voice.

"I… I remember. He said that it's okay to fight with those you care about, but at the end of the day…"

"At the end of the day, you should go home happy," Naruto finished. "We fought, Sasuke. _A lot._ Won't you come home now?"

"It isn't that simple, moron." There was no malice in Sasuke's voice, only weariness, as deep as the ocean. "I've… done things. I'm not your friend anymore."

"You're always my friend!" Naruto declared vehemently.

"Regardless, there's no way the Hokage can see it that way, even if she wants to."

Naruto paused in thought. "You may be right," he conceded. "But how will you know if you don't try? And if you really, _truly_ want to change, redemption begins with facing yourself."

Sasuke looked away. "But I don't know if I—"

"And besides," Naruto butted in, "I'm friends with the Hokage. I'm sure we can work _something_ out! And I'll be right beside you, helping every step of the way!" He stepped into a ridiculously self-assured pose with a big thumbs-up.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sasuke grumbled.

"I heard that!" Naruto sing-songed. He pocketed his picture and sauntered forward. One hand took Sasuke's sword from unresisting fingers and placed it in its sheath, and the other arm came to rest casually around his shoulders.

"We should be going, then!" he chirped happily. "My stomach is longin' for some ramen!" As if to agree, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"How did this even happen?" Sasuke wondered aloud as his feet moved forward with Naruto, seemingly of their own will.

"Just the way it should happen, Sasuke. Just the way it should happen." His smile – all teeth – seemed to light the cloudy landscape, and even the rain that began its torrential downpour couldn't seem to dampen the radiance of it.

* * *

**AN:** _Well, what did you think? Any real plot there?_

_In the end, the only thing this had in common with the original is that Sasuke and Naruto fight, and it's friendship that convinces Sasuke to come back. I realize this isn't terribly realistic, because Sasuke would have to _want_ to come back for Naruto to convice him so easily, but it was still fun to write. :)_

_I'm considering continuing "Come Home" as a series of oneshots related to Sasuke returning to Konoha, and have a few ideas in mind. What do you think?_

_Do _you_ have any ideas? XD_

_Review!_


End file.
